You're Promise
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Gadis itu memilih untuk tidur selama-lamanya, melupakan dunianya dan hanya ingin kembali pada Penguasa dan Sang pencipta. Hinata kembali tidur dan kali tidak tidak akan terjaga sampai kapanpun. bad summary special for SHDL . review pleasesh


You're Promise

Pairing: Sasuhina

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

Gendre: romance but not romantic, angst

Warning: ooc, typo, eyd gak bener. Dsb ...

Special fic for SHDL ...

Selamat membaca! :D

Gui gui M.I.T

Gadis berambut panjang lurus dengan _pony_ rata itu berjalan dengan anggun melewati semua mahasiswa yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Gadis yang dulu sempat tertidur selama kurang lebih dua tahun akhirnya kembali ke kampus untuk melanjutkan perkuliahan yang sempat tertunda. Gadis itu ... Hyuga Hinata, anak pertama dari pasangan Hiashi Hyuga dan Hashi Hyuga yang dua tahun lalu mengalami kecelakaan mobil sehingga membuatnya koma begitu lama akhirnya kembali. Gadis manis yang sekarang sudah berusia 19 tahun itu terlihat semakin manis, rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini sudah memanjang sampai pinggang, dan dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari dulu.

"Hinata!" Tidak jauh dari depan Hinata, dua orang gadis seusianya berteriak dan malambaikan tangan mereka.

"Sakura, Ino!" Hinata si gadis lemah lembut, anggun dan pemalu itu tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari mendekati sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sejak gadis itu membuka mata _lavendernya_.

"Hinata ... kau datang telat, dosen kelasmu sudah masuk dari tadi lo!" Sakura langsung mengabari Hinata.

"Iya, kau harus cepat masuk, kalau telat kau bisa dikeluarkan." Sambung Ino sambil merapikan rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eehh? Benarkah? Aduh Ino-_chan,_ Sakura-_chan,_ aku takut ..." Hinata dengan nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan terlihat gugup. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah telat datang kuliah, tapi sekarang? Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dosen yang mengajar itu baik kok. Ayo masuk! Adik-adik angkatan sudah menunggu kedatangan putri cantik sepertimu Hinata!" Sakura memberi semangat sambil mendorong sang gadis feminim itu untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Eee ..."

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Gadis itu berdiri kaku, menatap sang dosen yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat, susah payah gadis sembilan belas tahun itu menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kini berdendang bertalu-talu, kini dia berdiri dihadapan sekitar empat puluh mahasiswa yang kini menatap kearahnya, yang semuanya adalah mahasiswa laki-laki.

_Glek ..._

Gadis lemah lembut itu menelan ludah dan segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Ma-maaf saya telat, _ano_ ..."

"Silakan duduk Hyuga."

"Eee?"

Si gadis langsung menatap Sang dosen tidak percaya, dosen laki-laki dengan masker wajah yang setia menutupi wajahnya itu menatapnya hangat dan mempersilakannya duduk dengan ramah? Hyuga Hinata benar-benar beruntung.

"B-baik, Hatake-_sensei."_

Gadis itu berpaling, menatap mata-mata pria teman sekelas barunya yang dia tahu semuanya jauh lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menunduk, mengulang perkuliahan dari awal rasanya tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan, mencari bangku yang kosong sebagai tempat duduknya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menolak secara halus saat ada beberapa pria yang menawari dirinya tempat duduk.

'_Aku tidak bisa duduk dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal.'_ Gadis itu membatin.

Hinata menggigit bibir tipisnya, semua bangku yang kosong selalu di kelilingi oleh pria-pria yang dimatanya begitu menyeramkan.

"Hyuga, silakan cari tempat duduknya," Mungkin karena terlalu lama melihat sang gadis memutuskan tempat duduknya, sang Dosen bermasker itu langsung memperingati satu-satunya anak didik perempuannya yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"I-Iya pak," Hinata menjawab dengan gugup dan langsung memutar matanya mencari tempat duduk yang bisa membuatnya sedikit saja santai.

'_Mengapa tahun ini tidak ada mahasiswa perempuan yang masuk ke jurusan teknik sipil!'_

Gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati. Yah ... semakin tahun semakin sedikit perempuan yang berminat untuk kuliah di fakultas teknik, terlebih lagi di jurusan yang sekarang dimasuki oleh Hinata. Teknik sipil ... para wanita diluar sana akan berfikir dua kali untuk masuk ke jurusan tersebut. Terus kenapa gadis itu masuk ke jurusan ini?

"Duduk disini, _Neechan_!"

"Ee?" Suara itu, Hinata mendengarnya. Suara berat seorang pria yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh ke sebelah kanan,membiarkan mata _lavendernya_ menatap sepasang _onix_ yang sekarang menatapnya dengan dingin. Pria itu, Hinata sangat mengenalnya.

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

Gui gui M.I.T

_Dua tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya lulus dari sekolah tinggi bertaraf internasional yang begitu terkenal, gadis itu pernah berjanji pada seorang adik kelas yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Selalu menemaninya dan selalu menjaganya._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku bingung h-harus kuliah di jurusan apa," Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas, mengeluh pada anak kelas satu yang sedang asyik tiduran di hamparan rumput luas._

"_Pilih jurusan yang membuatku tertarik." Jawab pria yang lebih muda dua tahun itu dengan enteng. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya dan langsung menatap langit._

"_Aku tidak tahu, a-aku hanya i-ingin ku-kuliah d-di jurusan y-yang sama d-dengan S-Sasuke-kun," kata gadis itu malu-malu._

"_Ha?" Sasuke sempat mengernyitkan dahinya, manatap Hinata dengan dahi yang berkerut dan bola mata yang sedikit menyipit._

"_Aku baru kelas Satu neechan,"_

"_T-tapi aku ingin satu jurusan dengan ..."_

"_Kau bodoh?" _

_Hinata memasang wajah cemberut dan langsung memeluk pria yang sekarang setengah berbaring, menghantamkan tubuh kecilnya dan membuat sang pria harus rela terhantam kembali ke rumput. _

"_Oi!"_

"_A-Aku tidak m-mau berpisah d-dengan pacarku!" teriak Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh kekar sang pria yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumi kebodohan kakak kelasnya sekaligus kekasihnya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan._

"_Kalau begitu mendaftarlah ke jurusan teknik sipil, dua tahun yang akan datang aku akan mendaftar di jurusan itu juga."_

Mata mereka saling beradu dan tubuh gadis pemalu itu langsung bereaksi, tanpa pikir panjang sang gadis segera duduk disamping sang pria tanpa berhenti menatapnya. Gadis itu bahkan mengacuhkan Dosen yang sekarang sudah kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Mata gadis itu berbinar sekaligus penuh dengan kaca-kaca dari cairan bening yang hampir menetes dari mata _lavendernya_. Akhirnya mereka bertemu, gadis itu bertemu kembali dengan pria yang begitu dirinduinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu kelas _Neechan,_" kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali menghadap dosen di depan tanpa peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh kekasih lamanya.

"S-Sasuke, kau ... Ini benar-benar kau?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Sasuke menoleh sebenar dan tersenyum sinis, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sehingga bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menyakitkan. Hinata mengernyit, menyadari ada perubahan besar yang terjadi pada kekasih tercinta yang tidak bisa dihubunginya selama dua tahun penuh.

"Ya, aku disini untuk memenuhi janji pada seorang kekasih yang lupa padanya."

"Ee?" Hinata tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi dari nada bicara Sasuke, gadis itu bisa menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Dia lupa pada kekasih yang begitu disayanginya, yang benar saja.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, kapan kau kembali dan Amerika? S-Sasuke kau tahu aku sangat ..."

"Hyuga Hinata jangan berbicara saat perkuliahan sedang berlangsung!" Peringatan dari sang dosen memaksa Hinata untuk berhenti berbicara dan terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran yang sekarang sedang di jelaskan.

'_Setelah perkuliahannya selesai aku harus berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun.'_

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu, dan akhirnya perkulian berakhir juga. Semua mahasiswa langsung keluar dari kelas dan bersiap untuk perkuliahan selanjutnya yang akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

Gadis itu menarik lengan sang pria yang sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... aku merindukanmu!" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu hanya disambut dengan reaksi dingin tidak berarti dari Sasuke. Pria itu menepis pelan tangan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kau merindukanku? Kalau kau rindu kenapa selama dua tahun ini kau menghilang. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak heh? Sudah tergoda dengan pria lain yang lebih kaya dan tampan heh?" kata-kata menyakitkan itu sempat membuat detak jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. Sepertinya ada kesalahfahaman terjadi, dia bertemu Sasuke disaat yang tidak tepat.

"S-Sasuke-_kun,_ kenapa berbicara seperti itu? K-kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku ..."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang aku peduli hanya hanya sikapmu yang begitu mengecewakanku. Hinata!" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu lebih lama.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa maksudmu!"

"Heh, pura-pura lugu heh! Dua tahun yang lalu aku terpaksa harus pindah ke Amerika, kita berjanji untuk selalu menjaga hubungan. Selalu berkomunikasi dan memberi kabar. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Heh. Kemana saja kau dua tahun ini? Puas selingkuh dengan anak teknik?"

Gadis itu terpaku, ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

_Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu tidak pernah bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir begitu deras. Kini dia berada di lapangan terbang, mengantarkan sang pujaan hati yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke negara lain dan meninggalkannya sendirian._

"_Hei, Neechan berhentilah menangis!" Sasuke yang baru berusia lima belas tahun mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisan sang pujaan hati._

"_Hiks ... Sasuke-kun akan pergi jauh, bagaimana aku ... aku bisa berhenti menangis?" _

_Sasuke tersenyum hangat, senyuman itu begitu jarang diperlihatkan oleh pria yang dikenal paling dingin di sekolah lamanya itu._

"_Aku janji akan kembali, dua tahun lagi aku akan datang dan menemuimu di kampus."_

"_Emm ... Janji?"_

"_Ya ... selama kita berpisah, jangan pernah berhenti berkomunikasi denganku Hinata."_

"_Eemm ... kalau aku tidak menjawab pesanmu dan tidak mengangkat telepon darimu, itu berarti aku sudah punya pria lain yang akan menggantikan posisimu!" kata Hinata sambil berusaha untuk menghapus aliran air mata yang semakin mengalir deras._

"_Jangan macam-macam Hinata, aku akan marah besar padamu!"_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum, mencubi pipi Sasuke dan menjelirkan lidahnya. Meskipun seluruh anggota keluarganya tidak menyukai Sasuke, meskipun banyak pria lain yang datang menyerahkah hati mereka, Hinata tidak akan pernah berpaling dari pria itu. Dia akan tetap menunggu, dan setia dengan cinta mereka. Kan?_

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memenuhi janji. Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk berhubungan kembali dengan gadis sepertimu. _Neechan!"_

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Memahami setiap cerita yang begitu sulit untuk dipahaminya. Gadis itu tidak melupakannya, tidak selingkuh dan tidak memutusakan hubungan mereka. Selama dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam, dia hanya tertidur dan menunggu jiwanya kembali dan membangunkan tidur tenangnya.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama dia tertidur, tapi yang jelas dia harus memperbaiki satu hal, dia harus menjelaskan kesalahahfahaman dan dia harus berhasil. Sasuke pasti masih jatuh cinta padanya kan? Tapi dua tahun itu ...

Kenapa kecelakaan itu harus terjadi?

_Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya dengan mata yang kabur akibat tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sasuke sudah terbang ke Amerika dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di Jepang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu. Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, memotong banyak kendaraan-kendaraan lain. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks..." Tangisan menggema dan konsentrasi menyertir pun terabaikan sudah._

"_Sasuke-kun, bisakah aku hidup tanpamu, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Eee?"_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

_Brakkk ..._

_Tabrakan itupun terjadi, mobil terbalik dan langsung meledak dengan pengemudinya yang berguling jatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Kepala itu terhantuk pada batu keras dan menyebabkan gegaran otak yang beruntung tidak menyebabkan ingatan pengemudinya hilang. Kesadaran pergi dan kegelapan yang menghampiri. Si pengemudi tertidur dan tidak tahu kapan baru bisa terbangun._

"Sasuke-_kun,_ tunggu!" Gadis itu berlari keluar, mencoba untuk mengejar _kekasih_ lamanya dan mungkin ingin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya. Berharap sang _kekasih_ akan mengerti dan kesalahfahaman pun akan kembali lurus.

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Masih bisakah dia mendekati _kekasih lama_, jika pria itu sekarang sudah bersama gadis lain?

"Sasuke-_kun!_ Kenapa keluarnya lama sekali?" Dihadapannya kini pemandangan indah yang jauh lebih mudah darinya itu memeluk mesra_ kekasihnya_, gadis yang jauh lebih segar, lebih bersemangat dan lebih segalanya dari dirinya itu tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Mencium mesra pipi pria itu di depan semua mahasiswa lain tanpa malu.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah menyebalkan yang muncul!" jawab pria itu datar, semakin menggores luka di dada.

"Eemm ... pantas saja, hm ..."

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghapus cairan bening yang merembes keluar. Waktu dua tahun itu waktu yang sudah cukup lama untuk menghilangkan sebuah perasaan kan? Gadis itu harus sadar kalau sang pria tidak lagi mencintainya. Perasaan Sasuke berubah dan kini hatinya sudah terpaut pada yang lain.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih senang tertidur selamanya. Hiks ..."

Hinata berpaling kebelakang dan berlari, berharap rasa kantuk yang begitu besar kembali menerpanya. Apa gunanya dia terjaga kalau hanya untuk melihat adegan seperti ini?

"Hinata!"

Teriakan dari sahabatnya diabaikan, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya pergi menjauh dan kembali ketempat tidurnya. Hinata tidak kuat jika harus melihat prianya bersama gadis lain. Tidak akan pernah kuat.

"Dia tidak mendengar panggilanmu Sakura-_chan_!" kata kekasih si gadis berambut permen karet. Sakura menatap kekasihnya mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menatap direksi kemana sahabatnya berlari.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto!"

"Ha, maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, firasat saat Hinata mengalami kecelakan hebat itu." Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata itu mengalir keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Gui gui M.I.T

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku dengar dikelas kalian ada mahasiswa perempuankan?" tanya Karin pada sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang menghirup teh herbal yang dipesannya.

"Hn ..."

"Dan aku dapat kabar dari kakak senior kalau mahasiswa itu adalah mahasiswa yang dulu mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebakan ia koma selama dua tahun. Berarti dia lebih tua dari kita Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Di kelasnya hanya ada satu mahasiswa perempuan dan itu adalah Hinata.

Di kelasnya juga hanya ada satu mahasiswa yang umurnya dua tahun diatasnya, dan itu juga Hinata. Apakah itu berarti ... tanpa sengaja cangkir teh itu terjatuh dari tangannya, Sasuke terpaku saat menyadari satu hal.

Terlambat jika pria itu ingin kembali pada gadis pertamanya, si gadis kini mengulang kejadian yang sama. Kali ini tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa membuatnya untuk terjaga.

Gadis itu memilih untuk tidur selama-lamanya, melupakan dunianya dan hanya ingin kembali pada Penguasa dan Sang pencipta. Hinata kembali tidur dan kali tidak tidak akan terjaga sampai kapanpun.

"HINATA!"

OWARI!

Special fic untuk SHDL minna! Hehehehehe SHDL masih ada sampai 25 oktober kan, jadi gui gui gak begitu telat donk. :D

Emm ... maaf kalo angstnya gak dapat dan feelnya juga gak dapat. Gui gui ngetiknya gak lama, gak nyampe dua jam, ngeditnya juga asal ngedit aja. Hohohohoho

Selain untuk SHDL gui gui juga mempersembahkan fic ini untuk seseorang dengan nama YUNITA. :D

kemarin Yuni ulang tahun, hm ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari doa yang selalu di ucapkannya lo. Gadis aneh bin ajaib *?* itu selalu berdoa agar dia meninggal sebelum keluarganya meninggal. Dan dia pengen meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya. Aneh banget kan tuh adek satu. Dasar, emank kematian itu bisa terwujud meski kau tidak berhenti berdoa.

Huh! Yosh, minna gui gui mengharapkan review dari teman-teman semuanya, segala kritikan, kesan dan semacamnya gui gui terima dan gui gui senang membacanya. Silakan review fic ini jika teman-teman benar-benar selesai membaca fic gui gui. Gui gui bakal sedih lo kalau ada review yang bilang 'update cepat ya, chapter selanjutya ditunggu ya!' *orang ini lagi sensi ama review yang gak nyambung*

Fic ini kan cuman one shot. Maaf kalo banyk omong, dan menyakitkan hati. At least ... review please! :D


End file.
